


Привычка

by Szmaragd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Авелин — просто привычка. Вредная: как курение или пять чашек кофе в день.Каждый сам выбирает, чем себя убивать.Изабелла предпочла бы курение. Проще бросить.Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020
Relationships: Isabela/Aveline Vallen
Kudos: 3





	Привычка

Авелин сидела на  _ ее _ кухне, в  _ ее _ халате, резала сыр  _ ее _ ножом, смешно фыркала, когда влажная ещё челка лезла в глаза, и Изабелла (крайне вовремя) решила спросить себя: с каких пор это кажется ей комфортным и  _ правильным _ ?  
— Кофе убежит.

Проблема была не в Авелин. И не в халате, и даже не в собственной зубной щетке в ванной.  
Проблема была в свежем имбире для ее кофе. Проблема была в коробке жасминовых благовоний, чей банальный запах Авелин успокаивал. Проблема была в том, что ей к восьми на работу — кроме четвергов, когда ей к одиннадцати. Проблема была в уюте и в легкой тоске одинокими утрами.

Зачем следовать собственным правилам, если можно привыкнуть.  
К чужому присутствию, и к тостам с сыром, и к пряному кофе, и к будильнику в шесть тридцать в соседней комнате.  
— Не забудь зайти к Хоук. К часу.  
— Помню, помню.

_ Свою _ серую, выделанную под гранит чашку Авелин принесла пару месяцев назад. Точнее, она забыла ее пару месяцев назад, потому что это был чей-то подарок, который она собиралась забрать домой утром.  
Но ему нашлось место на кухне Изабеллы.

Как и полотенцу с цветами — в ванной. Как и смешным тапочкам с кошачьими ушами — в прихожей.  
Как и самой Авелин. 

Хоук как-то сказала, что по Авелин видно, когда та у Изабеллы остаётся. Когда Изабелла спросила, что же их с головой выдает, задумалась — на добрую минуту.

_ "Она отдохнувшей сразу выглядит. Довольной." _

Рыжая макушка торопливо пересекала двор: автобус будет через шесть минут, следующий — через все двадцать, и тогда она точно опоздает.  
Изабелла проводила ее взглядом до угла. 

_ "Надо же," — _ отозвался голос Хоук в голове, —  _ "как ты хорошо ее знаешь."  
_ (она привычно по-лисьи улыбнулась поверх бумаг, когда Изабелла заявила, что если Авелин не напишет ей до шести — скорее всего, ночует дома) 

Надо же, согласилась Изабелла, захлопнув дверцу холодильника. Как мало оказалось нужно, чтобы наперекор себе привыкнуть. 

— Ты стоишь под омелой!  
Под пальцами Мерриль карниз расцвел пластиковыми ягодами падуба. Она спрыгнула с шаткого табурета и тут же угодила в крепкие объятия Изабеллы.  
— Вот это да, — протянула та и оставила короткий поцелуй у Мерриль на лбу. — Вы уже готовитесь к рождеству?  
— Ага! Хоук сказала, что у всех должен быть праздник.  
— Какая она мудрая женщина, — цокнула Изабелла. — Она у себя?  
Мерриль кивнула. Выскользнув из объятий, она вновь погрузилась в рождественскую суету: шустро склеивала в гирлянду неровные снежинки и перебирала броско раскрашенные шары, напевая при этом что-то под нос. Отвлеклась только когда Изабелла уже у самых дверей Хоук стояла:  
— Останешься? Нам ещё ёлку украсить надо.

— Если Авелин не напишет, — не подумав, бросила Изабелла в ответ.  
И зубами скрипнула: дурная привычка.

Хоук затушила сигарету с тяжёлым выдохом. Изабелла проследила за вспыхнувшими на секунду искрами и отметила — не без радости — что в пепельнице это была всего лишь вторая.  
А за окном в пестрых огоньках уже начинало темнеть.  
Сколько бы сильной и мудрой женщиной ни была Хоук, даже она не всегда справлялась. Даже ей нужна была помощь: от Изабеллы ли, ее жизненного опыта и неоконченного психологического, от Авелин ли и ее полицейских связей, от сигарет ли.

Изабелла не курила. Только стояла рядом, разгоняла время от времени никотиновую горечь (руками или удачной шуткой) и смотрела: на морщины и на залегшие под глазами тени, на подрагивающие ресницы и старый шрам на носу, и на то, как губы по-лисьи растягиваются в улыбке — за которой обычно следует какая-нибудь из привычно глупых шуток, и как Хоук бросает насмешливыми искрами:  
— Почему бы вам с Авелин просто не съехаться?  
Погруженная в свои мысли, Изабелла даже поняла не сразу.

Отфыркнулась только,  _ будто бы _ безразлично проверяя телефон — нужный ответ на ум пришел не сразу. От Авелин сообщений не было.  
— Не торопи события, солнышко, у нас пока ещё кофейно-букетный период.  
— Но вы даже не встречаетесь! — откликнулась из-за их спин Мерриль.  
Изабелла щёлкнула пальцами.  
— И это тоже.

Хоук закатила глаза (наверняка опять себя самой умной считает) и вернулась к наполовину собранной ёлке на столе. Изабелла, закинув телефон в карман накидки (проверять еще? беспокоиться?  _ да с каких пор? _ ), достала из коробки клубок гирлянд.  
Мерриль вновь начала напевать под нос.

Авелин так и не написала.  
Пустой, без уведомлений экран вгонял в тоску. Хоук с Мерриль, по пути к метро вполголоса обсуждавшие, осталось ли у них что-то на ужин, или придется ещё и в магазин заходить, оставили Изабеллу ждать своего поезда с завистью.  
Двери в квартиру она распахивала уже со злостью:  _ с каких пор? _

Когда же непривычно тихое, позднее и одинокое утро стало вдруг слишком тихим, поздним и одиноким, Изабелла скрипнула зубами и открыла тиндер: потому что она  _ не _ любит,  _ не  _ завидует и  _ не _ привыкает.  
Но наметившегося свидания ждала все равно с той же саднящей тоской.

А спустя пару дней Авелин вновь сидела на  _ ее _ кухне, в  _ ее _ халате, резала сыр  _ ее _ ножом и фыркала, когда челка лезла в глаза. Изабелла резала имбирь для кофе и уже никакими вопросами не задавалась.  
Только ножом о доску стучала громче обычного.  
— Ты нервная.  
Авелин и головы, наверное, от сыра не подняла. Изабелла дернула плечом:  
— Тебе кажется, — отрезала вместе с последним ломтем имбиря.

В ответ ей только хмыкнули. Ну и правильно: не хватало только проблемами делиться. Еще и — такими.  
Авелин же сразу ей припомнит все едкие фразочки и каждое “не влюбляюсь”. Авелин же уйдет, так и не выпив кофе, и не вернется наверняка больше. Авелин же чужие причуды и тоска не касаются.  
Не должны касаться.

Изабелла остатки гордости растеряет, если недосмотрит и позволит этому случиться.

"Не встречаешь рождество с кем-то из тиндера?"  
"просто не встречаю рождество"  
"мне не нужен повод чтобы сварить себе глинтвейн"  
"Значит, ты дома?"  
"конечно я дома что за вопросы"  
"сказала бы я бы не убирала постель в шкаф"  
"теперь глинтвейн остынет"  
"Сварим новый"

_ Сварим.  
_ Изабелла едва не обожглась, сжав чашку слишком сильно. Оставила ее на столе, сбегая из кухни — подальше от прожигающей уверенности Авелин, от которой защемило что-то в груди. Надо расстелить ей постель, а ещё достать кастрюлю побольше, если они правда собираются варить глинтвейн на двоих, а еще понять бы, что так жжет — ну не корица же, ее ведь в пакете совсем немного было?

Сварим.  
_ Мы _ сварим.

И захотелось горько засмеяться в пустой потолок.

— И какими судьбами?  
От Авелин специями пахло сильнее обычного. Она отставила к стене тканевую сумку и присела, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Пожала плечами:  
— Не хотела оставаться одна на рождество. Тебя не хотела оставлять одну, — захватила привычно тапочки с кошачьими ушами (тоже чей-то забытый подарок) из угла. — А еще запекла индейку и поняла, что все же одна не осилю.  
Изабелла поперхнулась.  
— Ты запекла целую индейку?  
— Да, — Авелин подхватила сумку. — Зато теперь у нас будет рождественский ужин.

И улыбнулась неловко, будто в одном из тех рождественских фильмов, где в конце все обязательно сойдутся и поверят в волшебство.   
Изабелла дернула плечами, сгоняя неприятный холодок: глупость какая. Одна индейка еще ничего не значит.


End file.
